FwPC34
, dubbed Running On Empty in the English dub, is the 34th episode of the season Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 34th episode of Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis An upcoming rely race is approaching and Nagisa is put against Yuka. With both girls expected to win, which side will be victorious? Summary Honoka is busy doing an experiment when she notices outside the room that students are practicing for the upcoming relay. Shiho comments on how the class has been split into two teams, white and pink- but sadly Nagisa, Yumiko, and Rina are on the pink team and she's been put in white. Yuka Odajima watches Nagisa speed through the practice from afar, subtly praising her. Inside the mansion of darkness, the leader seed is drinking tea. Regine says and then later shouts that she will be putting an end to the legendary warriors once and for all. On the day of the Verone Girls' Junior High Athletic Festival, Honoka is maintaining the broadcast booth with another student, but she is also competing in the upcoming hoop dance, along with the other second year students. Mepple and Mipple are watching the festival from a classroom and try to romantically bond, but Pollun interrupts by asking to play with someone. The hoop dance event is underway, with Nagisa and Honoka together. Nagisa notices Fuji-P in the audience, and this causes her slip up a bit. Yuka overhears some students talk about Nagisa's tendency to space out, and Yuka remarks that she is interesting. They then talk about how their team, the pink team, will easily win the relay with Nagisa and Yumiko, prompting Yuka to internally decide she won't let that happen. Pollun runs out of the classroom, as he wants to be in the athletic festival too. Nagisa's family is watching the competition, with Regine standing far behind them to observe. After a moment she walks away. Pollun finally makes it to the ground, before he stops and makes another premonition and says "Ouchy ouchy!". He starts to walk as if he were walking on burning coal. During break the girls wash their faces and Yuka joins them to congratulate Nagisa for her performance so far- but she tells her to save her high spirits for the relay. Nagisa promises to not lose to her and Yuka walks away, leading her to wonder if Yuka still dislikes her. Honoka assures her that she is just trying to be a good rival though, and the duo leave as Regine appears by the faucest and stare at them. Pollun accidentally falls into a box of bean-bags, which are going to be used for the next event, the bean-bag toss. A first-year student unknowingly tossing Pollun into the basket. During lunch, Ms. Yoshimi congratulates her students for a job well done. Honoka notices that Mipple has gone missing, and Nagisa notices the same for Mepple and Pollun. Fuji-P and Kimata are looking at the board listing the festival events, stating the the main event is the afternoon relay. A messy-haired boy comes up to them, and calls Fuji-P senpai, and in return he addresses him as Hasekura, with the latter wanting to know more about Nagisa after seeing her in the hoop dance event. Kimata teases him, stating that he "likes" Nagisa. The girls continue to look for the fairies, but Mepple and Mipple jump out of a shoe locker to make themselves known. They state that not only is Pollun missing, but they feel a dark presence nearby. The relay is about to start, with Shiho and Rina wondering where Nagisa and Honoka are. The missing girls hear the sound of a piano nearby and follow after it to find a strange auburn-haired girl, who asks them where the power of the stones is before transforming into Regine. The girls quickly transform and Regine summons a Zakenna using the piano. The girls try to close the fire door, but the Zakenna manages to burn it down. They get up to the roofstop to escape it but it manages to scale the building wall. Everyone back at the relay is wondering where Nagisa is, and a disappointed Yuka remarks wihout her the race isn't worth doing. The girls are ensnared by the Zakenna's wires, which start to burn them. Just then, Pollun senses their pain, and begins to shout, sending the power of light to the girls, allowing them to use Rainbow Storm on the Zakenna, dissolving it, and forcing Regine to retreat. Because Nagisa hasn't showed up yet, Yumiko moves from her anchor position in the relay up by 'one leg,' stating that she may have to run the anchor position as well. Thankfully, Nagisa shows up and she runs up to where Yumiko is to catch the baton, continuing the anchor lap of the race. Nagisa catches up to Yuka, and the two girls are neck and neck, and it seems like a tie at the goal post, but by her nose Nagisa brings home the win for the pink team. Yuka wonders how she got so fast, but just then Nagisa's stomach grumbles, leading her to believe she must have used her last bit of energy for a boost. Yuka states that they should compete again and walks away after claiming being around Nagisa lessens her Madonna image. Later that day, Nagisa scarfs down her lunch as well as Honoka's. Major Events *Hasekura Kazuki develops a crush on Nagisa, leading into the next episode. Characters﻿ Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Wisdom Villains *Regine *Belzei Gertrude *Juna *Zakenna *Parrot Secondary Characters *Misumi Rie *Misumi Takashi *Misumi Ryouta *Fujimura Shougo *Kimata *Kubota Shiho *Takashimizu Rina *Odajima Yuka *Nakagawa Yumiko *Hasekura Kazuki *Takenouchi Yoshimi Trivia *The Singaporean English title of the episode is Run, Nagisa! An Exciting Relay Race. *This is Yuka's second major appearance in the season. *Yuka says , Nagisa's catchphrase, after losing the race to her. Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure episodes